Lost and Found
by DanieXJ
Summary: A crossover of sorts between Lost and ER. Kerry and Henry crash on the Lost Island and they find someone else on there that they never expect to find.
1. Disclaimers

**Title**: Lost and Found

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of these characters

**Spoilers:** The end of the 3rd Season of Lost.

**A/N**: This takes place at the end of Lost's Third Season. There's only one problem with that. The end of the third season of Lost actually takes place on Dec. 23rd, 2004. So... when it comes to the character of Kerry Weaver it's Kerry Weaver of the 11th season. (No Courtney, no Hip Replacement, young Henry etc.) And it takes place a bit after 'A Shot in the Dark'.

I think that I've been descriptive enough that having watched Lost is not totally needed. But if you have seen at least some of the series it is a plus.

**A/N#2:** This is another oldie story that I wrote when I was catching up on Lost epis I think. Anyway, I've made some changes to the original (which I posted elsewhere on the internet) because as I was preparing to upload it I happened to read it, and, while obviously I had great ideas in my head, I sorta skipped a few essential information giving places so that y'all, the readers, could follow where the hell my brain was going. So, hopefully it makes a little more sense, or... maybe it won't... :)

And, needless to say, I wrote this before the whole Juliet/Sawyer thing (which I actually found myself not totally hating when it happened. Will wonders never cease... but, this takes place before then, so... )


	2. Chapter 1

"Henry, Henry... Henry." Kerry Weaver had to take a breath, but it was a short breath. Her heart beat seemed to be trying to beat out of her chest. She took another look at the man in the seat next to her and closed her eyes. The pilot, Jerry something, had been a funny guy and a nice guy. She closed his eyes, took a deep breath and put all her heart into her scream, "Henry, Henry Guillermo Weaver you damn well better answer me. HENRY!"

"Mama..." She could barely hear it, and her heart seemed to stop for a moment as there was silence, only broken by the fire flickering in the trees. Maybe she had imagined his voice. "Mama."

She glanced around and shuffled to one side. She hadn't imagined it. Thank God. "What's around you Hen-?"

There was the longest silence of Kerry's life, longer than in the Psych Room before Kim left, longer than at the Blackhawks game when Kerry avoided Susan. "Rug Mama, blue, red, green." Kerry scrambled out the door of the cockpit and towards the back. She threw aside everything in her path.

"Keep talkin' Hen-. Are there any other colors?"

"Blue Mama," There was a long pause, "Purple. Mama..."

Kerry swallowed and heaved what seemed like a whole row of seats to one side. The back of her mind was telling her to wonder why her hip wasn't blazing with pain with all the moving and jerking around she was doing, but the thought was fleeting, so focused was she on finding Henry. She threw a singular seat to one side and voila, Henry appeared. He started to sit up but Kerry shook her head, "Don't move yet Hen- let me check you over. Okay? I think that our plane didn't go where it was supposed to, and so I want to make sure you're okay."

"Doctor Mama now?"

Kerry smiled for the first time since they had... landed... "Yes, Doctor Mama. And then huggy Mama okay?" Henry nodded and Kerry gave him a very thorough looking over. Finally she held her hands open and Henry climbed into them. "Now, we need to go."

"Mister Pilot?"

Kerry took a deep breath, "Just relax, okay Hen-. You'll be good for Mama?" Henry nodded and Kerry could see the terror in his eyes.

"Mama... smelly... toaster smelly."

Kerry sniffed and her eyes widened. "We're going to go for a little ride..." With that, Kerry furiously made her way as fast as her legs could carry her out of the wreckage of the plane. The two of them burst out of the shell of the plane. As they got to the line of trees that hadn't been mowed down when the plane had gone down the whole thing went up in flames in a very violent way. Kerry got thrown to the ground, and she held onto Henry for dear life. When the noise subsided and Kerry got her breathing under control she spoke again, "Are you okay Henry?"

"Fine Mama... bleeding."

"Where are you bl..."

"No Mama... you..."

Kerry closed her eyes with a tired smile. "Okay, me... Good thing I have more to lose than you, huh bud." Henry made a face and Kerry chuckled, "Don't believe me?" Henry shrugged, and Kerry's face went serious, "But you're sure you're okay. Nothing hurts?"

"Mmhmm... tired."

She opened her eyes back up and sat up. "Do you think you can walk? I'm not sure if I can carry you." Henry nodded. "Good, but I want you to be very careful and keep a tight hold on my hand."

Henry frowned, "Not little."

"Please Hen-." Kerry ruffled his hair and he quickly rearranged it so that it wasn't mussed.

After a moment of silence, and a look around at the unusual situation they were in finally, with a hurf, he nodded, "Fine."

* * *

Bernard's head snapped towards the trees. "Did you hear that." Bernard wasn't what you'd call a prime candidate for surviving on an island far from home. He was a bit round in the middle and his hair was starting to decide it was time for a vacation. But when he set his mind to something, he'd do it, and he'd do anything for his wife Rose. He hoped she was safe with the unofficial leaders of the Lost airplane passengers Jack and Kate. He twirled his wedding ring as his ears were turned towards the forest.

Sawyer frowned, "Hear what?" Sawyer was everything that Bernard wasn't. He was a player with long brown hair that just begged to be washed and a half beard that just begged to be shaved. He annoyed pretty much everyone he came in contact with.

Juliet started towards the jungle. "No, I did. It sounded like..." She ducked as there was an explosion and then ran into the jungle, dodging trees and bushes. Juliet was a blonde, her mind was sharp, her body was beautiful, and her heart, at least for those that she considered friends, was gigantic.

It felt like forever but was only a few minutes before Juliet practically tripped over a form on the ground. She knelt down and put a hand to the form's neck and fell on her butt as the form moved. It was good that she was sitting down when the form, a woman, met Juliet's eyes. Juliet wasn't sure she was more surprised when the red haired woman spoke, "Oh. My God."

Or when the small child in the red haired woman's arms spoke, "Mama, what?"

The blonde's eyes darted from the red head's face to the kid's. "Did he just say Mama?"

"Yes, K..."

Juliet/Kim shook her head quickly and cut the red head off, "I'm, I'm Juliet Burke, Ker..."

Kerry frowned, "You'll explain that?"

"If you'll explain... that." She glanced over at Henry.

"Henry."

Before either woman could say anything more Bernard stumbled onto them. "I found Juliet and..." Sayid appeared next. Sayid was a former soldier in the Iraqi Republican Guard. His time on the island had been hard. He had a dark complexion, dark black hair, and on occasion he could get a mightily dark look in his eyes.

"And two others."

Sawyer was next into the rapidly shrinking clearing. "Were you ever gonna tell us ya found someone doll?"

Kim started to speak, but Kerry beat her to it. "I'm Doctor Kerry Weaver, this is my son. Where are we?"

"Another Doc... you one of them?"

Kerry frowned, "Them?"

Sawyer's jaw jutted towards Juliet. "Her people. Ben, Julie, the men that were going to kidnap pregnant women."

This got Kerry's attention, "Excuse me?"

Sayid studied her for a moment, "We should take them back to the beach. Bernard will carry the boy."

"No."

Sayid quirked an eyebrow, "You look... exhausted, as if you will drop him at any moment. We would move faster if..."

"Juliet. You're right, I'm tired. So Juliet can take Henry, no one else touches him."

Sawyer glanced between the two women and shook his head. "Henry huh? Whatever floats your boats ladies."

Kim took Henry so gently that Kerry had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't laugh. She was also relieved when Henry didn't fuss in Kim's arms. In his short life he hadn't always been good with strangers holding him. The two major exceptions being Abby and Neela. Everyone started to walk back towards where they had come.

After a bit Kim spoke, "His name is Henry after your father?"

"Henry Guillermo Lopez Weaver."

Kim paused and frowned at Kerry, "Carlos Lopez? Little young for you."

"Actually, his sister Sandy... Kim."

Kim glanced around, "Please... Juliet."

Kerry stared at Kim and pursed her lips. Before she could say anything they were on the beach. Henry perked up, "Down, down."

Kim looked at Kerry who nodded. The blonde let Henry down and he ran, though a better word may have been stumbled as he wasn't one hundred percent steady on his feet, down to the edge of the water. "He seems like a good kid. How old is he?"

Kerry watched him in the water. "He's almost one. He's... been through a lot. Sandy died nine months ago."

"What? One? But, he's talking and walking." A small smile came to Kim's face, "You have a genius brother you didn't tell me about?"

Kerry smiled sadly, "No, I have no genetic link to Henry."

"Well Ker, you can't tell. He's a frickin' genius. And... he really seems like a good kid."

Kerry took a deep breath, "But now..."

Henry came tripping up to Kerry and Kim and took a deep breath, "Mama..."

Kerry picked up Henry as he yawned. She glanced around, "Is there somewhere..."

Kim nodded, "My... tent... structure..."

"Tent... structure huh?"

Kim smiled lightly, "It's the lap of luxury." She started to lead Kerry down the beach but Sayid called out for Juliet. "It's the last one. I think there's even a full bottle of water or two in there. I'll be down soon."

Kim walked over to Sayid, Hurley, Sawyer, Bernard, and Jin. Hurley gave Kim a worried frown. Hurley was a behemoth of a guy. His hair sometimes seemed to go everyone at once. But he was everyone's friend on the island, and he was a good friend even if he didn't always seem like the sanest guy in the world.

Finally, Jin was a gorgeous Korean man. He didn't know much English, but he knew how to fish like no one had ever seen. Juliet was sure that it was Jin that had tipped the scales in the airplane passengers favor from not surviving to surviving.

Sawyer was the one who spoke first, "What's their story Juliet? Why are they here?"

Kim shook her head, "I have no idea Sawyer. Your guess is as good as mine."

"I don't think I believe you Juliet."

Before Kim could speak Sayid did, "While I agree that Juliet is not the most trustworthy of us, it did look as though a plane had crashed near to where we found Kerry and Henry. Still that doesn't preclude..."

Kim faced Sayid straight on, cutting him off, "She is not one of the others."

Sayid shot right back, "But you know her..." Kim nodded but didn't speak. "She is your responsibility."

"I never thought differently Sayid. Is Jack and everyone coming back to the beach?"

Sayid shook his head, "I don't know." He walked away and was followed by the rest of the guys on the beach. Kim looked after them and a small smile came to her face, "Men."

She made her way to her tent and found Kerry sitting outside. She stopped in front of Kerry. "Where's your crutch?"

Kerry put a hand on her hip and frowned, "I... I didn't even think. I was running on adrenaline in the plane and then..." Kerry paused, "It doesn't feel... wrong anymore." She raised her eyebrows. "You never seemed to notice it when I had it before."

Kim slid down beside Kerry. "I really didn't, I mean once we... but when I asked you out..." Kim quirked a half smile at Kerry. "Twice... nah, it didn't really register. It was part of you... probably why you've put off getting a hip replacement."

Kerry raised an eyebrow at Kim and changed the subject. "What the hell is going on, where the hell am I, and why are you pretending to be this... Juliet."

Kim closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Kerry reached over and pried them apart. Kim opened her eyes and mutely stared at Kerry. "Jules, this is just me. Just pretend that Shannon Wallace didn't happen, that Lori didn't happen, that the Rampage in the ER didn't happen." Kerry paused, "If you have to, pretend that my hiccup cure didn't happen, or our... explorations after I practically assaulted you in Doc Magoos didn't happen either."

Kim sat there silent for another long moment, "It started when I got to Portland."

"Portland? I thought you were in San Francisco."

Kim shook her head, "No, my brother Ross lives in Portland, doing some sort of super secret mumbo jumbo, I think for the government. I stayed with him."

"Ross?"

Kim smiled, "Ah, he used to be Rosalyn." Her smiled faded, "I miss him."

Kerry frowned, "You never said anything about him. Only about Alexis and Chuck."

Kim glanced over at Kerry, "I..." She looked back down at the sand as if she was trying to count each grain. "You could barely deal with you being a lesbian, do you think that I was going to spring a brother who happens to be transgendered on you?"

Kerry stared at Kim for a second before she shook her head and looked out at the waves. "No wonder our relationship exploded."

"Imploded."

"Does it really matter. And yes, I would have dealt with Ross much better than I did with my own lesbianism. Because, he, wouldn't have been me."

Kim shrugged, "It's all in the past, isn't it. As for where we are, I'm not sure, but as I said. In Portland I was approached by someone in a suit. CIA, NSA, FBI, hell for all I know, ASPCA. Anyway they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, go to a new job as this... Juliet Burke. I had an OBGYN rotation just like everyone else. I read up and met the people as Juliet. They knocked me out and I woke up on a Sub on a neighboring island. Now, this agency, whichever one it was wasn't stupid. They put all sorts of devices on me so they could get whatever info they wanted. Problem was... everything stopped working here. I've been stuck here for three years. Oh..." Kim's jaw worked, "Juliet is... she's straight. That's been just a blast, Sawyer and Jack drooling all over me."

A laugh bubbled from Kerry's mouth and the red head covered it quickly. "Sorry... not funny."

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, "I guess it does sound a bit funny. But, you have to understand, I've... I'd never slept with a man before, and I've only slept with one boy, maybe, it's sort of a little hazy since I was pretty drunk while doing it. Sophomore Billy Crawford, poor guy felt so bad. Thought he turned me gay." A small smile came to Kim's face.

"Well, since you're straight now, I'll try to keep my hands off you Ki... Jules."

A raised eyebrow was Kim's response. "Isn't it too soon?..." Kim shook her head, "What am I saying. This place is hell, I have Ben on one side, Jack on the other. Not to mention Kate jealous of me."

"Kate?"

Kim winced, "Shit, I miss Kate too..."

"Juliet..."

Kim glanced up at a frowning Kerry, "Oh, Henry... right. Sorry 'bout that..." Kim got a far off look on her face and then her eyes got large, "I have the perfect idea. You and me..." Kerry tilted her head to one side, "No, no assuming, my assuming got me, got us into this mess. But, uh, I assume you want to get off this island?"

Kerry rubbed at her hip for a moment and then glanced back at the tent, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Then, I have a couple of ideas."


	3. Chapter 2

Kim frowned. It was morning and there was a child on her chest that wasn't Claire's boy Aaron. Claire was the blonde Aussie who had been going to LA to give up her child for adoption. Needless to say that option was gone for her, but she had come to love her little boy whom  
she had named Aaron.

The child on Kim's chest stayed asleep even as she breathed in and out making him rise and fall. He was mumbling in his sleep, and despite herself, Kim found it cute. Kim smiled, "Well... hello Henry. When did you get there? Can you believe that your Mom is a Mama?"

Henry made a sleepy happy sound as Kim sat up, but didn't wake up. Kim listened for a second. She thought she heard two voices speaking Korean, and the female one didn't sound like Sun.

Sun was a complicated woman. She was Jin's wife, but for a long time on the island she hadn't even been sure how much she truly liked Jin. She knew she loved him, but it had only been recently, especially after he had found out that he was to be a father that he and Sun had connected again on all levels of their marriage. She approached Kim. "Who is this woman?"

"You're back."

Sun nodded, "Some of us, yes. We heeded Ben's warning. Others have not."

"Warning?" Kim shook her head, "Jack and Kate did?"

Sun shook her head. "They stayed, waiting for their... rescue with some others. The woman?"

"Doctor Kerry Weaver." Kim smiled at Henry, "And this is her son Henry."

Sun regarded Kim's smiling face, "Juliet, I am not sure I have ever seen you smile."

"I think today will be a day of many firsts Sun. For example, I had no idea Kerry knew Korean."

"She barely has an accent."

Henry gave a cry that got half the beach's attention, including Kerry's. She came over, but didn't take Henry out of Kim's arms. "That looks good."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Yes, well..."

Kerry hid a grin and took Henry from Kim. "Your husband is very knowledgeable."

Sun paused, "About?"

Kerry's gaze swept past Kim's who nodded, "Building boats on this island."

"Ships."

Before Kerry could respond to Jin's correction John Locke stepped into Kerry's personal space. John Locke seemed to think that he owned the island. He was bald, white, and he had been paralyzed from the legs down before Oceanic Flight 815 had crashed on the island. He spoke, "You cannot get home on the sea. It's been tried, more than once and those who tried wound up here again. Including Desmond."

"I don't know who Desmond is, but I do know that my son will not grow up here away from his family and friends. I don't know why you all are simply sitting around waiting for someone else to do something, but I'm a woman of action."

John tilted his head to one side, "You'd rather raise your son as a cripple than an able bodied wo..."

He didn't get to finish as Jin cold cocked him into the world of the unconscious. Kerry frowned, "Jin?"

Before he could respond Sun dragged him off. Everyone dispersed but Claire. She had Aaron with her and quietly spoke, "May I speak with you?"

Kim wandered away, leaving the two mothers alone. "Of course... I also had a request..."

"Claire."

"Claire, do you happen to have milk? Perhaps a bit of soft food."

Claire's face lit up with a smile, "Yes, yes we do. You don't..." Claire paused.

Kerry smiled as they walked towards the 'kitchen', "I'm not Henry's biological mother, he's one."

Claire was silent for a moment before she got it, "You're gay."

Kerry was a bit surprised, "I could have been his step mother." Claire shrugged, "Yes, I am."

They stopped and Claire rooted for a second before she handed Kerry a carton of dry milk as well as some baby carrots, both had the Dharma Initiative symbol on them. "You should tell Sun, I don't think she likes having another woman as beautiful as you speaking Korean to her  
husband."

"Claire..."

Claire looked up and met Kerry's eyes, "What?"

Kerry shook her head as she sat Henry down in the sand and started 'preparing' the food. "You had a question too."

"Questions." Claire started to take off one half of her top, the stopped. "Oh, do you mind?"

Kerry smiled as Henry started in on the milk, "Not at all. Perfectly natural. So, questions?"

"Well... uh... Kerry. How do you... how do you be a proper mother."

Kerry laughed a gigantic laugh. "You picked a big question." Claire waited, silent. "First of all, you're going to make mistakes, a very wise woman told me that what you have to try to do is make ones that don't scar your child for life..."

* * *

The short sandy blond haired guy felt as though he had emptied not only his stomach but every single inch of his digestive system onto the beach.

"This has got to be hell."

Charlie half expected some Other, or maybe one of his friends to step out of the jungle with some quip. But he was alone and felt like crap.

"And yet... alive... and talking to myself." Charlie took a deep breath, looked out at the ocean and then at the forest. He started walking into the trees. "What else can they do to me." He didn't really want to know the answer to that question.

* * *

"Kerry?"

Kerry looked up from her tree gazing. "Sun. What can I do for you?"

"I have come to help."

Kerry's eyes went back up to the trees. "Even though you're not sure if you like me yet."

Sun blinked in surprise at Kerry's bluntness. "Was John right. Were you a cripple before the island?"

"All my years."

Sun followed Kerry as she walked, "May I ask why?"

This gave Kerry pause, "You know, I've worked for almost a decade at my hospital and no one ever asked that question." Sun waited silently, "Congenital Hip Dysplasia. These days they correct it at birth or soon after. I was born in Africa, it didn't get caught in time, so..." Kerry shrugged, "I've used a crutch all my life." Kerry shook her head, "Actually, I sort of feel naked without it." Kerry clapped her hands on her hips, "So, do we have a saw, an axe?"

"We have one axe."

A voice from behind them spoke, "I know where to get another one."

Both women turned. It was Kim. "Take me to it."

"Kerry..."

Sun's head bobbed between Kim and Kerry as Kerry spoke, "I have two legs, I've shot a gun, I've used all sorts of sharp objects from knives to scalpels. I even tried to fence once upon a time, horrible, horrible experience, but I do know how to hold the thing. And," she pointedly looked at Sun, "I'm not pregnant."

Kim stared at Kerry and then shook her head, "Fine, follow me, and you better tell me about this... fencing..."

Sun watched them go with a frown on her face. Jin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. His hands landing together where their child was busy growing. She spoke to him in Korean, "There is something going on between Juliet and Kerry."

"Whatever you say my dear." Sun shook her head at her husband with a smile.

* * *

"Did you make that up?"

Kerry watched carefully where she was going for a bit before she spoke, "Fencing. No, I am very horrible at it."

Kim shook her head, "I guess I didn't really know anything about you... Korean?"

Kerry shrugged, "I'm a nerd. I was bored, decided to take it up. Why do you like clowns?"

"Point to you."

Kerry sighed, "I vote we don't keep track."

Kim stopped. It was a moment before Kerry realized, stopped herself and turned back. "I... for a lot of the people who crashed on this island months ago it has been a second chance. I know I don't deserve one, but, could we start clean Ker?"

Kerry put a hand to her hip and was silent for a half a minute. "I... I don't think that we can be anything more than friends."

Kim smiled, "On this island I have exactly zero friends. I'd love one."

Kerry nodded and started walking. She glanced over at Kim and then back at the forest floor. "No, you have two. Henry and I come as a package deal."

"Ah, right, the pip squeak. How the hell did you convince Sandy Lopez to have a child."

"You knew her? Did you..."

Kim hid her smile, "Sleep with her? Believe it or not, you, or her for that matter... aren't really my type."

"Oh?"

"Uh, Lori's more how I've..."

"Rolled..." Kim blushed a bit but nodded. "Where are we going K... Jules..." Kerry frowned, "Sorry."

Kim let out a hurf, "No, I'm sorry, sometimes I think that this place... puts strings on us and pulls those we lo- ah, those we're close with to the island. I've prayed every day since we saw the plane go down that Alexis, Chuck, Ross or my parents didn't get pulled in. I never thought... Ah, here we are." Kim pried open one half of the metal doorway and waved a hand at it. "Ladies first." Kerry raised an eyebrow at Kim who shrugged, "Or not... It's just steps." She led the way down and eventually they appeared in a long white hallway. "Right, so... big axe... I'll be right back."

A laugh came from deep in Kerry's chest, "No way Jules babe... I'm on your six like a bad infection."

"First, ewww, second, you picked that up from Sandy right?"

Kerry followed Kim through the halls, "You did sleep with her, didn't you."

Kim paused and looked back over her shoulder, "Will it freak you out if I say yes?"

"Well, let's see. I'm stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere with a whole plane of crash victims, not to mention a group of people that seem to be called Others. I'm going with you, to find a mysterious axe in a mysterious fortress like medical thing, to build a boat out of trees or... something. On the scale of freaking out, no, I probably won't. I mean." Kerry paused and frowned what looked like a smear of blood on the white wall. "I knew that she had had girlfriends in the past, but I guess you make that more concrete. Anyway... it's all in the past."

When Kerry looked up she found Kim staring at her with a very intense look on her face, as if the blonde was trying to figure out what was going on inside Kerry's head. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just... that sounds..."

Kim was surprised when Kerry gave a chuckle and pointed over Kim's shoulder. "To answer your politely unasked question, I go to therapy twice a month. And there's your axe. It was Carlos' idea after the Lopezes tried to take away Henry."

"What?" Kim whirled with the axe in both hands.

Kerry put her hands up, "Could you aim that thing towards the floor? They're not here, they didn't win, that's a sharp implement, and it's a long story."

Kim glanced around and then raised an eyebrow, "Do we have anything... other... that time on this godforsaken place?"

They both headed out of the room and back into the hallway. "Good point, good point. Well, I said that Sandy died right..."

* * *

Charlie tripped over a root and wound up with his face in what he hoped was mud. He stayed like that for a few moments. He was tired, he liked traipsing through the forest with someone more than going it alone. He just had to keep reminding himself that he was alive, at least, he hoped that he was alive, during this walk he had started to wonder if maybe this island was just a big ole rest stop in limbo.

He pushed himself up and came face to face with a bright blond, and utterly naked man whose feet didn't really seem to be touching the ground. "Uhm... hello..."

* * *

Jin spoke in Korean to Kerry. She laughed, while he smiled. Kim frowned at Kerry who translated, "Jin just pointed out that your axe is bigger than his..." Kim rolled her eyes as Kerry smiled, "Sorry... most of my life these past few months since Sandy died have been very..."

"G Rated."

Kerry smiled, "Something like that. So Jin lead the way."

As Jin and Kerry faded into the forest Sun came up and suddenly Kim had Henry in her arms. "He needs a change."

Kim stared down at Henry for a moment, "She hasn't taught you how to change yourself quite yet huh buddy..."

Henry laughed and Kim took them both into her tent. "Now being on this island for the last three years, that's not how I pictured these years. So, how's your first year goin' bud?" Henry simply yawned, "Ah, not in a talking mood." Kim made a face as she took off Henry's diaper. "Or do you only like to talk to your Mama."

Henry looked up with an expectant look on his face, "Mama?"

Kim shook her head as she finished, "Sorry buddy, just me, but she'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay." He yawned, "Like you 'im."

Kim was stunned silent as Henry gave another yawn and curled up in Kim's arms.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been five days before Jack, Kate and some of the other Oceanic 815 survivors wandered back into camp. They didn't look happy, and they didn't look rescued. Ben wasn't with them, which worried Kim.

Jack hadn't even paused before he was in Sawyer's face. "What are you doing."

He was whaling away on a tree when Jack interrupted him. "Work Doc, I've seen the light, I'm a changed man, I'd cut my hair and beard, but everybody's hid the razors urk..."

Jack had a half grinning Sawyer by the neck of his shirt, "What are you doing."

A voice Jack didn't recognize spoke clearly from behind him. "What he's told Doctor Shepard."

Jack turned, letting Sawyer go. "Oh? And you're..."

Kerry held a hand out, "Doctor Kerry Weaver."

Jack stared at the hand for a long few moments before he shook it. "Doctor of what?"

"Emergency Medicine."

Jack looked behind Kerry where people were starting to gather, "And, what, you're their new... leader, another Other to tell us what we're doing wrong and be judgemental but not helpful?"

Kerry shrugged, "I just want to get off this island, if they want to listen to me, they can, if they don't... This isn't a hospital, I'm used to being the boss, but I'm also used to modern plumbing and refrigeration."

Jack shook his head and walked away. Kerry frowned as Hurley walked up. "What's his problem?"

Hurley shook his head, "He pretends that he doesn't believe all the island is all powerful stuff that Locke preaches, but he kinda does in the back of his mind, you know."

"Is it?"

"What?"

"Is the island all powerful?"

Hurley looked both ways, "Not in a good way, I think we were all cursed or something, and that's why we all managed to end up here. Hope your boat works."

He started to walk away, but Kerry stopped him. "You're not coming?"

"You, Henry, Claire, Aaron, Sun, Jin, and Sawyer. Gonna be tight even with just those people." Hurley shook his head, "No, if you get somewhere, actually get somewhere, then you guys will send help, I trust that..."

Hurley walked off and Kerry shook her head. She finished her walk over to Sawyer. She took a step back as the tree came crashing down. He wiped his brow, turned, and handed the axe to Kerry. "Your turn Red."

* * *

Charlie and the newcomer had settled into a slow pace, and the newcomer had realized that he was floating and now sort of seemed to be walking on solid ground. Charlie had found out that the newcomer's name was Ross Legaspi, but the Brit couldn't seem to get Ross to tell him how he'd gotten to the island, or why he'd been naked. That had been a problem that had been a little harder to fix, but they were both relieved when they stumbled upon what looked like a pile of bones. The clothes that had been on the bones weren't quite Ross' size and smelled horrible, but neither man really minded.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally or recently?"

Charlie shrugged, "Both."

"Originally I'm from Chicago, but I've been in Portland, Oregon for the past few years."

"Ross, mate, how in the bloody hell did you get here." Ross shook his head, but stayed silent. "Were you trying to find someone? Or... why were you naked?"

Ross snorted a half a laugh, "Don't know why I was naked, actually, it may have been an..." He shook his head, "Never mind. And, you're asking the wrong question friend. You should be asking am I really here?"

Charlie gave a sigh and both men trudged towards the beach that the blond Brit was starting to think of as home. "Are you..." Charlie trailed off, "No, you know what, I'm not going to ask, because, I just don't bloody care."

* * *

Kerry lay on the sand outside Kim's tent. Inside Henry was sleeping, and Kim was down the beach, most likely trying to do damage control with Jack. The guy seemed to have quite the God complex, Kerry was pretty sure that he was either a pediatric or a neuro surgeon. Claire was down by the incoming tide staring out at the waves. She had been doing it for three nights straight. During the day the young blonde was what looked like the happiest person on the island, but once Aaron was snuggled down for the night, she seemed to disappear into herself.

Kim walked up and stared down at Kerry. "You have on shorts. I don't think I've ever seen you in shorts."

Kerry sat up so that she was leaning against the tent. "You all already took the pants." Kim sat down next to Kerry and put a hand on the nearest part of Kerry's thigh. "Jules... I thought..."

Kim smiled and folded her hands in front of her, "What? You should wear shorts more often, you have very good legs."

Kerry shook her head, "What. What is what the always innocent ones say.. You know what I'm referring to. Friends Kim, your friend on this island."

"Was there a clause about trying?"

Kerry paused and then sighed, "Three years huh? You've been here three years, with no female companionship?"

Kim fluttered her eyelashes and sighed, "Three years."

Kerry laughed and shook her head, "Try away then, I should tell you though, I'm not as easy as I used to be."

Kim choked out a laugh, "Easy? Easy? I'm pretty sure that doing one of those no scuba gear dives with absolutely no training would be a thousand times easier than we were."

Kerry gave Kim a shove in the gut. "Funny."

Kim smirked, "I reserve my right to try until later." Kim put an arm around Kerry's shoulders. "You're worried about Claire."

"She sleeps on the beach..."

Kim pulled Kerry closer, "She's waiting for Charlie to come home."

"Charlie, he's the one from England?" Kim nodded, "They had a thing?"

Kim tilted her head from one side to the other, "Not technically. I don't think they ever consummated it."

They were silent for a long time as it got dark, "Do you think my hip will... revert... if we get off this rock?"

"Technically, it's probably not rock, but Basalt." Kerry raised an eyebrow and then settled her head on Kim's shoulder. Kim stared down at Kerry with a frown as she spoke, "Why would I know?"

"You've been here for three years."

"Here would be the pertinent word. Note, I have no real idea where here is, I'm not even sure if here means I'm dead, and I've never not been here for the three years. If I guessed that you'd have to use a crutch again, would that make you stay?"

"No."

Kim smiled, "That's the Kerry Weaver I know." Kerry elbowed Kim in the gut again and the blonde gave a chuckle, "That too..."

* * *

"Do you think they're more than old friends?"

Jack drank a bit of water and stared at the two women outside of Juliet's tent. "What? You think Juliet's a lesbian." Jack laughed, "Believe me..." Jack met John's eyes, "She's not."

John's eyes went back to the two women as they lay almost perfectly still. "I'm just throwing a theory out Jack. So, how did your rescue go?"

Jack shook his head, "Leave John. Go on one of your... wanderings and leave me in peace."

John stood, "Your world has changed Jack, either change with it, or perish."

Jack stared down the beach as Juliet and the redhead doctor entered Juliet's tent. Jack threw his bottle towards the sea. "Damnit."


	5. Chapter 4

A week passed with nothing big happening. Henry learned the swear word 'shit', which Kerry wasn't too happy with Kim about, but it seemed to amuse Jin to no end. Kim was pretty sure that Jin had taught Henry the word, but since she had no proof she kept her mouth shut and took the stares of ice from Kerry. It didn't stop she and Kerry getting closer than friends again. Though, since Henry was nearly always there, the most they did was kiss. Kim thought that she'd burst. She'd forgotten just how much she'd been in love with Kerry during those amazing seven months.

Claire had become even more despondent and even Aaron stopped having the buoying effect on her. Jack stayed sullen, Sawyer was oddly motivated and John had disappeared, again.

Of course calm always broke. Kim's first calm on the island was broken by a sound. More specifically a retching sound. She glanced over at Henry to make sure the kid was okay, and then stepped out of her tent. She looked around and spotted Kerry at the tree line, bent at the waist.

Kim made her way to Kerry and squatted down next to the red head. "You're pregnant."

"Most likely, yes."

"Who's the father?"

"Carlos."

"Oh?"

Kerry straightened up, "It's a long story..."

"I have ti... oh my Lord God in Heaven. Ross..."

Kim sprinted towards the tall blond walking towards the beach with Charlie.

Ross somehow managed to catch his sister and swung her around in a circle.

Charlie's eyes roamed the beach and a smile came to his face, "Claire..."

The Two Legaspi's and Kerry watched the happy reunion, and then Ross let go of Kim and turned to Kerry.. "Now, from the horribly inadequate description this one gave me, you must be Doctor Kerry Weaver."

"And you're the missing sibling of- Juliet..." Kerry raised an eyebrow and Ross nodded. It wasn't long before Jack and Kate appeared next to them. Kerry pointed towards Kim's tent and then started towards it, and her son playing outside.

She watched as a heated argument broke between Kim and Jack, and then Kim and Kate, and then all three. Kerry looked down as Henry climbed onto her lap. "Mama?" His voice sounded so sad that Kerry had to blink to hold back tears. "Home, please?"

Kerry looked over at where the boat they were building was coming along, but not fast enough for her. "As soon as we can okay Hen... I promise, as soon as we can. For now, we have to figure out where this new twist will take us. 'Kay?" Henry nodded.

* * *

"Juliet, I want to help."

"Hmm.."

Hurley stood in front of Kim and didn't move. "I know, I have no real skills, and I can't go."

Kim glanced up, "Who said you can't go?"

Hurley laughed, "No one said it, but it's obvious. Sawyer's going, you and Doc Red are going, the two babes are going, which probably means that Charlie will go, and Jin and Sun will go. No doubt your brother Ross will be going as well."

Kim looked back over her shoulder at Charlie, Claire and Aaron playing in the water. "I wouldn't be so sure that Claire and Charlie will be on our little three hour tour Hurley. Talk to Kerry... if you want to go home, you should go home." Hurley started to wander away, but Kim's voice stopped him, "I wonder though, you haven't offered anyone money from your millions to take their place."

Hurley stared at Kim for a moment before he laughed, "Right, I forgot, you are an Other." He shrugged, "When I get home, if it's not already gone, it's all gonna disappear somehow..." He paused, "Even if I hafta throw it out in the trash."

* * *

Night had fallen and the three island residents formerly of Chicago sat in Kim's tent. Silent. Kerry looked between Kim and Ross sitting side by side, though not touching. It was eerie how alike they looked. "You sure you two weren't identical twins?"

Ross smiled a small smile, "Nope, she's older by one year. She's our elder stateswoman, never did anything good with being the oldest. But, she kicked the boys butts when they made fun of me. Don't know which of us perplexed our parents more, me who wanted to be a guy or this one here who wanted to never ever date a guy."

"Are you... uh, straight or gay?"

Ross shuddered, "Ugh, straight, I'm definitely straight. So, are you single Miss Kerry?"

This got Kim to try and hit Ross upside the head, but, instead of contact, Kim hit air. "Ross?"

Kerry nodded, "That's what I thought. You're not really here, are you?"

Ross nodded, "No, no I'm not. It's experimental technology. I guess it's communication technology. If I concentrate hard enough I can make contact with-" he looked around, "-all this, but, it takes a lot out of me."

Kim frowned, "You're not really here? Where are you?"

"Portland still."

"Mom, Dad, Chuck, Alexis?"

Ross frowned, "They... you're... you're missing sis. I'm sorry, we- honestly, those above me weren't sure if you were even alive. I knew though... They cooked up a story, but didn't kill you off."

Kim made a face and gave a faux 'yay'.

"Okay, so, you're not here, but we need to stay on topic. Getting off the island?"

Ross nodded and then he was all seriousness. "Yes, you two... and your son need to get out of here as soon as possible, if not sooner."

Kim frowned, "What about you?"

"Since I'm not here, they'll just turn off the machine..." He trailed off, "I hope."

Kerry nodded, "What do we do."

"Is that boat out there almost seaworthy?" Kerry nodded. "You take that and go to where I tell you. The exact coordinates I tell you."

Kim frowned, "Are you sure?"

Ross held his hands out in front of him, "If you can't trust your brother, who can you trust?"

Kerry wasn't convinced, "Why does she like clowns?"

Ross snorted a laugh and then put a hand over his mouth. Kim gave him a glare, and then switched her glare to Kerry. "That answer does not need to be spoken Ross..."

Kerry's eyes twinkled as Ross spoke to her, "C'mon big sis, obviously if your love over here is asking me you've told her, so what's the harm."

"Ross..."

Kerry simply sat there and watched the interaction between the two siblings. Kim tried to poke Ross in the gut and her finger went through him, and the Ross concentrated flicked Kim on the shoulder, before it got any rougher and woke up Henry Kerry cleared her throat. "Girls and Boys..."

Both Legaspi's looked up with the same exact innocent face and Kerry just had to chuckle. "Well... what's the answer?"

Ross smirked, "We were at some big top or other, I don't remember which one. Anyway, Alexis, another sister, has this horrible phobia of clowns, so, Kim being the good big sister saved up all her allowance for, what, three weeks?"

Kim responded glumly, "Six actually... but go on..."

"For... six whole weeks and managed to sneak away from Mom and Dad. Somehow she gets this really nice old guy to actually deliver what must have been a thousand..."

Kim interrupted him, "Forty Ross, get the facts straight, forty..."

Ross smiled, "Forty clown dolls to the house in a unmarked box. I think Alexis was eight or so at the time. She has always been the earliest of us getting up in the morning. So, a morning a week or so later she wakes up and then all of us wake up because she is screaming at the top of her lungs. Keep in mind, she's a soprano, unlike the rest of the women in our family, and not your little mezzo-soprano. Nope, she's freaking out in full Coloratura range. Anyway, Chuckie and I get into her room and we're cracking up, Mom and Dad come into the room and try to calm her down, but she just won't stop screaming. Through all this, of course, the blonde mischievous one is nowhere to be found. Anyway... Kim had to find a way to like clowns, a whole lot, because the clowns she'd bought and put around Alexis' room. They turned into her clowns. She spent the rest of her eighteen years that she lived at home with those forty clowns in her room, plus the ones that she seemed to get from our relatives every holiday and birthday. And... when Kim here moved out she had to take them with her too."

"Oh?" Kerry tried to hide a smile, "Did your parents tell everyone in your family that she liked them." Ross nodded.

Kim gave a hurf and whined, "It wasn't fair Ker, it just wasn't fair..." She pouted. "It was just a joke. My parents perpetrated cruel and unusual punishment for only a joke."

Kerry just smiled and studied Ross for another moment before she nodded, "Okay, tell me what coordinates to go to..."


	6. Chapter 5

Kerry was grateful that Ross had 'stayed' with them. After talking it over they had decided that Ross would 'leave' the island after the boat left. Kim had jokingly asked why he couldn't wipe their memories too since he worked for whatever secret organization he worked for, and had gotten a stern look from Ross.

It had only been three days since Ross appeared, but still the boat was almost done. No one was more surprised about who made up the boat's passengers than Kim. Charlie and Claire, for some odd reason, had decided that they wanted to stay on the island. And of course John and Jack with their grand theories wanted to stay, and Kate, who despite her protestations stayed because Jack did. The final 'crew' was going to be Hurley, Sawyer, Jin, Sun, Kim, Kerry and Henry.

People were excited, Kim had even seen Kate smile, a rare occurrence since she and Jack had come back from not being rescued. They were moments away from launching the thing when Kim fell to the beach holding her head. "What the fuck."

Kerry was at her side in an instant, Henry in her arms she knelt down. "You're shot..."

Kim put a hand to her forehead and it came back with blood. "You know, before this damn island, I'd been stabbed, I'd been threatened, I'd been punched in various places on my body, but I'd never been shot at, or for that matter shot..."

Kim gave a hurf as the shooter came out of the bushes. "No one moves."

Kerry spoke, "She needs help."

Ben Linus stepped into the light. He was short, with thinning hair, and a sneer that wasn't pretty. "No one is escaping. You..." He turned towards Ross. "Will be disappearing now if your bosses know what's good for them..."

Ross gave a two fingered salute to where Kerry and Kim were on the beach and did just that. Ben turned back towards the women. "One of you two is staying on this island. But... I am not an evil man... you two get to choose."

Kim stood a bit unsteadily. "Ker, go... I'll be fine. Hey, what's a couple more years right? Hey, I look better than ever. My hair may have even permanently un-frizzed. It's probably the crazy island diet right?"

Kerry frowned and shook her head, "No, you go, I'll stay..."

"Kerry, no..."

Kerry put a hand on Kim's arm. "You have your family, so much family. I just have friends, family in law. Take Henry, give him a good life... please."

Kim stared at Kerry and then put a hand on the red head's still flat stomach. She took a step forward, "If you go home, your child has a chance. Here..."

"She'll be fine Jules..."

Kim didn't move a muscle, "You don't know that. You already... you lost one... There are no hospitals... This makes no sense, c'mon now Ker, you know that..."

Kerry pulled Kim's head down to her own and sealed their lips together in a lingering kiss, effectively cutting off Kim's sentence and train of thought.

Leaving Kim breathless Kerry pulled away. "Kim, you think that this island pulls people to it when it needs them. Maybe it needs me. You, you're time is done, don't you get that, your brother being here is practically an anvil to your head telling you that you're done. And, hey, I lived in the wilds of Kenya surrounded by sometimes scary Africans with pointy sticks and automatic weapons. I'm not scared of Ben." Kerry glanced over at Ben, and then turned back towards Kim and smirked, "Reminds me a bit of Robert, though the Rocket was significantly scarier. Please... for me. Take care of him. Let Christy work her legal magic."

Kim didn't take her hands from Kerry's shoulders, but after what felt like an hour the blonde nodded. "Okay."

Kerry seemed to wilt, "Thank you."

Kim moved her hands to either side of Kerry's face. "I will wait." Kerry opened her mouth, but Kim didn't let her speak. "No, you'll get your ass off this island and back to your home, somehow." Kim glanced at Ben, "If you see your opening, you take it. No worrying about all these others, take it. Okay?" Kerry nodded.

With that Kim turned and took Jin's hand, accepting a boost up onto the makeshift boat. Kerry joined John and a few other people to help launch the boat.

On the boat Sawyer stared at Kim, "Who in the hell is Kim?"


	7. Epilogue

**Portland**

* * *

"Fifteen months, twelve days, two hours. Let me use the machine Ross, please."

Ross shook his head, "It's too dangerous Kim, it's just lucky that I..."

"Then get me in to it, and then leave."

"Kim..."

"Just, just shut up and let me think for a damn second Rosalyn." Ross cleared his throat and Kim looked up, "Sor-Sorry... I..."

Ross put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Regress to being five years old when you're angry, using whatever ammo you think you have to hurt me. I know Kim. It's okay. You're the one who's been calling me Ross since we were kids. She's smarter than you are, and she has something here that is a stronger bond than anything else in this world."

"Henry."

"Yes..."

"No... Henry's standing right there."

Kim turned, "Hen- what's up dude?"

Henry sniffed back a tear, "I had a nightmare Mommy."

"C'mere... Tell me."

Henry shook his head, "I want Mama..."

"Hen, I..."

A voice came from the doorway, "Someone would have to hold Nessa and Ryder."

Henry's head snapped up so hard and fast that he conked Kim in the chin and he launched himself from Kim's lap towards his Mom. "Mama..."

Ross whispered in Kim's ear, "See, I told you she was smarter than you..."

Kim gave her brother a poke in the gut, but couldn't help but smiling as she watched Kerry kneel down with the two bundles in her arms and introduce Henry to them.

Ross got a blanket from somewhere and laid it in the living room and he kept Henry, Ness and Ryder occupied while Kerry sank onto the couch next to Kim. Without a word she lay her head on Kim's shoulder. Kim had no idea what to say, so she started with a joke, "He's alive. That's good right?"

Kerry reached up and put a hand on the back of Kim's head, guiding the blonde into a slow kiss. Kim only pulled away when she felt a small hand on her knee. "Mommy..." Then it was as if he realized what he'd said, "Mama... I..."

Kerry reached down and pulled him into both her and Kim's laps, "Hey, don't frown, or your face'll stick like that Henry. So, have you seen your Nana's hair catch on fire?"

Henry laughed, "No, not Nanna's... but I have a Grandma now too, though she's in Chi-Chi... Chicago like Nanna, and they're both all mad at Mommy for being here. Is that okay?"

"Perfectly okay. I've missed you so much Henry."

Henry wrapped his arms around Kerry again and hugged her with all he had, "Me too Mama... Mommy's okay, but not as fun."

Kim's mouth dropped open, "Not as fun? Not as fun." She tickled Henry as he tried to get away and Kerry tried to stand up, and they all wound up in a pile, on the floor in front of the couch. "Oof."

Henry laughed. "Mama, are you going to stay?"

Kerry glanced at Kim, "If Kim here will have me..."

Henry answered before Kim did, "Duhhh... all Mommy talks 'bout is you Mama, and you, and you and..."

Kim tickled Henry again, "I think she gets the point bud."

Ross spoke up, "Hey, Henry, how about we start dinner, leave your-" Ross raised an eyebrow at his sister, "-moms..."

Henry got up off the ground and took Ross' hand, "Uncle Ross. Since it's a special day, can we have something super good?"

"May... and... let's see what you guys have in the fridge."

Kerry also stood, went over to the blanket and brought back Nessa and Ryder. "Kim Legaspi, meet Nessa and Ryder Weaver."

Kerry put Ryder in Kim's arms. "Wow... I... Does Carlos know?"

Kerry frowned, "I wasn't supposed to come here first? He will know. I'll also tell Abby, and everyone that I'm back. Kim... are you going to look me in the eyes."

Kim did, clearing her throat, tears rolled down her cheeks. She cleared her throat again, "Sorry..."

Kerry kissed away the tears. "For what? So..."

Kim moved forward and kissed Kerry again. "I love you. I- I don't think I said that before, before I left. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and Henry, and... these two. If you'll let me."

Nessa gave a yawn and threw her arms out towards Kim. "Well, Ryder hasn't moved since I put him in your arms, and Nessa thinks I'm chopped liver."

From the kitchen came Henry's voice, "Ooh, ooh, Ross, can we make chicken liver? We could go get some and make it? Please..."

Kim chuckled and Kerry winced, "Does Ross know how to make chicken liver?" Kim winced with a shake of her head. "Well, then..." She put Nessa in Kim's free arm and stood. "Okay, then, brother Legaspi..."

Ross stuck his head out the door, "Ah, yeah?"

"Show me where your nearest supermarket is."

Henry popped out from behind Ross, "Really Mama? May I go with you? Please, please?"

Kim got her feet under her and stood, staring down at the two bundles in her arms, who also happened to be looking up at her. When Kim looked up she realized that Kerry and Henry were looking at her as well, "Ah, what? Oh, it's the summer, no school, no plans for tomorrow... and, I have to say, you have me interested. Chicken liver that doesn't stink..."

Henry clapped his hands together, "This is gonna be sooo much fun, so much fun."

"Henry, don't forget your jacket."

Henry's head bounced between the two women as they'd said the exact same words at the same time. Then he laughed and went to the coat closet. Ross rolled his eyes, but Kerry went over to Kim and gave her a quick kiss. "Trust me, this liver was worth waiting fifteen months, and twelve days for. C'mon Henry. Show me where your favorite supermarket is around here. I'm lost."

Henry took a hold of his Mom's hand as the door closed behind them. "Oh, I can, I can..."

Kim looked back down at Nessa and Ryder. "Ross..."

Ross gave his sister a whack on the back, then sniffed the air, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Kim stared at the door for a moment, then a smile came to her face. "Yeah, yeah it is... whew... and, I think I'm going to need some backup Uncle Ross times three now... 'cause..."

Ross finished Kim's thought, "They need to be changed. Ah, you get Ryder."

Kim chuckled, "My brother, the wimp. And you forget, I got to perfect the dodge and duck with Henry."

Kim went towards what had been Henry's nursery, had been turned into a home office for Kim, and if they stayed in Portland would no doubt be turned back into a nursery for awhile. Ross watched her go for a moment with a smile on his lips and mumbled to himself, "They are so going to adopt a baseball team's worth of kids."

* * *

**Fin** ~ September 3rd, 2007  
**Seriously Edited Fin** ~ June 12th, 2012


End file.
